


Lost At Sea

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Blake x Ruby, Casey Lee Williams - Freeform, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Jeff Williams - Freeform, Kinda, Ladybug (RWBY), Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Freeform, SHIP SWAP!!!!, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Weiss x Yang, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, Yang x Weiss, at least Weiss and Blake write songs for Yang and Ruby, cute date AU, featuring Jeff and Casey Williams, for a nice change of pace, music-ish AU, ruby x blake, the girls go to a music shop to burn up some time until the movie theater opens, the girls write tunes for each other, well before the date is more correct, wow it feels weird typing that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: PRESENTING MY FIRST FREEZERBURN FIC!! *Dodges thrown vegetables*. And my second Ladybug fic!Anyway the girls go to a music shop before their movie begins, and Weiss and Blake sing songs they wrote for Ruby and Yang. Ladybug and Freezerburn.





	Lost At Sea

**Author's Note:**

> LADYBUG!!!!!!! Some of y'all still ship them, right? I'm not the only one?! Oh, okay cool. It's lonely out here.
> 
> FREEZERBURN!!!!! They're not my favorite ship ever but if you write both of them OOC then it could work.

"Are those two ever going to show up?" Ruby complained. Waiting for Weiss and Yang was never much fun; the two of them were so extra that it took AGES for them to get ready for dates.

  
"To be fair, we showed up early because _someone_ read their Scroll wrong..." Blake nicked. Ruby rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

  
"I wasn't all the way awake yet!" The little red slayer replied, sticking her tongue out at Blake. One of Blake's cat ears twitched at that.

  
"Don't flash your tongue at me unless you want to make Yang and Weiss jealous when they do finally get here..." Blake twitched her eyebrows at Ruby. Ruby blushed at the feline femme fatale. Ruby couldn't resist the urge to reach up and tickle one of Blake's upper ears. "NO!" Blake swatted at Ruby's hand.

  
"You're so cute, Kitty Cat..." Ruby blushed as she complimented Blake. Blake turned red, suddenly catching the urge to scoop Ruby up and spin her around in circles. She instead just hugged her tightly.

  
"You're even cuter, Little Red," Blake told the apple of her eye.

  
"I respect your opinion... even if it's physically impossible." Ruby stood on her tiptoes and kissed Blake softly on the lips.

  
"You two are gross!" They heard someone call out to them. They pulled apart and looked to see Yang and Weiss walking toward them, holding hands. Yang had made the comment, so Ruby would offer a stiff rebuttal.

  
"As if you two are any less disgusting!" Ruby returned, puffing her chest out for good measure. Blake smirked, as Ruby's action pushed their chests together.

  
"Oh, baby..." Blake joked. Ruby turned ten shades of red at that. Yang rolled her eyes at the two of them.

  
"Stop seducing my sister, Blake!" She joked, knowing neither of them liked that idea. Blake hugged Ruby even more tightly.

  
"But she's my favorite!!" Blake retorted, Yang rolling her eyes even more.

  
"So, we got here thirty minutes early, and you two still got here late!" Ruby complained. Weiss scoffed at the little red slayer.

  
"I had to find the perfect outfit! Looking this incredible is a process, Ruby!" Weiss shot back. Blake scoffed. "Hush, Cat Ears!"

  
"You could at least have thought up a decent excuse, Brain Freeze!" Blake fired. "We both know you and Yang were feeling each other up! That's why you two are late for everything!" Ruby threw Blake a high five for that.

  
"Is she wrong, Snowdrop?" Yang conceded, making certain Weiss wouldn't get herself into an actual argument. Weiss was pretty passionate and could argue for ages about nothing at all if someone let her.

  
The white queen sighed and kissed her golden dragon.

  
"GAY!!!" Blake nicked, though the two of them paid her no attention. Shucks, it was no fun when they didn't act up.

  
"Soooo... what are we getting up to today, ladies?" Ruby asked aloud, talking to no one in particular. The four of them stood around and thought about it for a while.

  
"Well, there's a new Puma Thurman movie out!" Blake suggested. Yang seemed intrigued by the idea. Puma Thurman always made remarkable movies, even if she'd stopped making musicals.

  
"None of the theaters are even open yet, though. What can we do to eat up some time?" Weiss mentioned. Ruby caught an idea.

  
"What about the music store? I saw a gorgeous piano in their window the other day!" She suggested. She loved hearing Weiss play the piano and sing. Blake could play a little guitar, too, so maybe those two could jam together. The four of them seemed to like Ruby's idea, so the four of them made for Williams' Music Shop.

  
"Welcome to Williams' Music! Can I help you ladies find anything today? OH, hello Miss Belladonna!" The clerk greeted them. She seemed to recognize Blake.

  
"Hey, Casey! Is your dad around? I don't want him to show me up!" Blake replied. She walked up to the counter to speak to Casey while Weiss took a seat at the nearest piano. She played a tune with her right hand to test the sound, soon adding chords with her left.

  
Yang danced to her girlfriend's lovely music. Weiss smiled as she watched Yang sway and twirl.

 

_Mesmerized by the flames inside your eyes_

  
_I gaze out onto the horizon. Baby, you're my sunrise!_

  
_You guide me back shore when I get lost at sea._

  
_Swimming in your waves always makes me so happy~~~_

 

The lyrics in Weiss's mind poured out of her mouth before she realized she was singing. Yang had stopped dancing and was now staring at Weiss, her mouth agape.

  
"Did you just sing about me? In this music store?" Yang asked her. Weiss blushed brightly, her pale skin turning ten shades of red. Yang scooped her into a hug and picked her up, spinning around with her small girlfriend in her arms.

  
Weiss smiled and kissed Yang, and the two of them stayed attached at the lips for a few moments.

  
"Hey, easy on the PDA! I don't get to make out while I'm working!" A man's voice called out to them. Jeff, Casey's dad and the owner of the music shop, had appeared from a hidden area. He was now talking with Blake and Casey.

  
"So, Pops, check out my super cute girlfriend!" Blake bragged to the older man. The brown-haired man eyed the red slayer.

  
"She's cute, Blake!" He complimented. "Have you played her any of those songs you showed me?" He asked Blake, the black cat blushing as her eyes went wide.

  
"Songs?" Ruby asked.

  
"Well, looks like the cat's out of the bag, so to speak! I've been writing some tunes for you, Little Red! I don't know if any of them are good or not, but Jeff and Casey have suffered through them a few times." Blake confessed, folding her ears over in embarrassment.

  
"Suffered? Blake, your writing is pretty great!" Casey cheered her on from behind the counter.

  
"Your guitar chops are getting pretty nice, too!" Jeff added. Blake rolled her eyes and took up an acoustic guitar from a wall hanger. She drummed up a beat on the guitar's body before strumming a few chords.

 

_Sitting there looking so pretty_

  
_How did I ever get so lucky?_

  
_To stumble across someone just like you?_

  
_Your smile sends me through the ceiling_

  
_Your touch ignites my feelings_

  
_But how could I ever deserve you?_

 

  
  
_I've lost sight of the shoreline, but you pull me back_

  
_You shine brighter than the moonlight on the sea_

  
_This lonely cat could never repay you for that_

  
_Is there any gemstone quite as precious as Ruby?_

 

"It needs another verse, but I'm getting there. I promise..." Blake admitted sheepishly as she finished singing her song. Ruby's face was hidden behind her hair. "Ruby? Are you okay?" Blake placed the guitar back into its hanger, and Ruby suddenly rushed her and hugged her.

  
"BLAKE! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!" Ruby cheered, planting fast and erratic kisses onto Blake's face.

  
"HEY! Didn't I just say not to get fresh in my store?" Jeff cracked, halfway joking.

  
"Yeah, but you were talking to Weiss and Yang! You didn't say anything about us!" Blake retorted with a laugh.

  
"You're all terrible! You know that, right?" Casey joked.

  
Team RWBY left the music shop before long, making their way to the nearest movie theater. The new Puma Thurman flick was a tad disappointing compared to her last one, but it was a decent show all the same.

  
Yang and Weiss spent most of the movie kissing while Blake and Ruby had their eyes glued to the screen throughout the presentation.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Lost at Sea' by Ballyhoo
> 
> Fear not, fellow Flowers and Bees. I have not sold my soul to these ships. The prompt was 'Outfit Swap' so I swapped ships instead. It was pretty fun. I even tried Checkmate/Monochrome later this challenge, which admittedly did not yield a great fic, but I still like it and it was fun to write.
> 
> Canon and fandom aside, I will always have a soft spot for Ladybug.


End file.
